


a path back to you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	a path back to you

"I told you fighting was not for you."

For a moment, her voice was the only thing in the universe.

Then his other senses came back to him, a smile spreading across his face as he took in his new surroundings. Kasius hadn't been sure there really was an afterlife or if it was all a tale for children. But it had been the only chance to see her again, so he had gladly taken the gamble. He stepped towards Sinara."And as always you were right. But what other choice did I have?"

"You could have ran,"she offered, corners of her mouth twitching with amusement. Her smile alone was worth a thousand deaths."Abandoned our little exile and started over elsewhere."

"I could have,"he allowed, taking her hands in his. She looked down at their intertwined hands, returning her attention to his face as he continued to speak."But what would have been the point in that without you?"

Her answer was to close the distance between them, her lips soft and warm against his. Kasius smiled into the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

This wasn't merely the afterlife. This was paradise.


End file.
